


"New Message!" (feat. K Men)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dick Pics, Drabble, F/M, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, NSFW, Sexting, admin kai, izumo kusanagi - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, mikoto suoh - Freeform, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When you got a text from your boyfriend, you didn't expect THAT.Drabbles, NSFW, sexting, dick pics





	"New Message!" (feat. K Men)

When you looked down at your phone, you could see that you had a new message. You were out with your friend on a double date tonight, and you didn’t want to be rude, but you had a burning curiosity to see who had texted you. You quickly unlocked your phone and smiled once you saw it was Fushimi, giving a small glance across the table at him, then opened the text, but quickly held it to your chest not long after, a blush searing your face. You hesitantly pulled away, holding it just close enough so that only you could see. It was a picture message of your boyfriend’s hard cock, standing upright in his hand. The message beneath caused you to shift in your seat at the table, rubbing your thighs together as you gradually grew more and more wet at the sext. Your boyfriend smirked a bit at your reaction, and continued to eat his food as if nothing happened.

‘Don’t tire yourself out too much tonight. The night is young, and so are we~’

______________________________________________________________

Today was an easy day. The guys weren’t out doing any tasks; rather everyone was grouped in the bar HOMRA, just talking and laughing together. You were seated at the bar, enjoying one of Izumo’s new drinks as you listened to the guys ramble on about something or other. Mikoto, your lover, was seated across the room on the couch, a small smirk on his lips as he watched his clansman with mild interest. You soon felt your phone buzz in your pocket, and pulled it out and unlocked it, seeing that you had a new message. You saw it was from Mikoto, and opened it up, still sipping on your alcoholic beverage. However, as you read the message you choked on your drink, which caused you to cough furiously, your cheeks flushed from the words on the screen. Mikoto chuckled lowly to himself, his heated eyes on your form.

‘I like how your lips pucker around that straw. It reminds me of how you’ll look sucking my cock in a little bit~’

______________________________________________________________

You giggled and smiled at Yata before you went back into the try-on room. You were out shopping for bathing suits, since they were on sale now that autumn was coming. You wanted someone’s trusted opinion, so you brought your boyfriend along. You didn’t tell him where you where going; if he knew that you were going to try on bathing suits he would’ve backed out in a blushing fit. As you changed, you heard your phone go off, a tinkling little melody signifying that you had a text message. With only the bikini bottoms off, you reached into your bag and pulled out your phone, and seeing that you had a message from Yata, opened it with confusion. After reading the message, your face was bright red, and you couldn’t help yourself as your hand wandered down to your moistening cunt.

‘If you take too long to come out of there, I’ll just have to fuck you here instead of at home, babe.’

______________________________________________________________

You were taking full advantage of tonight. In a small attempt to get more business, your boyfriend Izumo had used your idea to have a ladies’ night at the bar, where drinks were half-off, and the effort was working wonderfully; women were coming in like moths to a lamp, and profits were rising. So you had decided to bring your girl friends in and have a nice night. After taking another shot, you felt your phone vibrate against your hip, and you pulled out the gadget. You saw that you had a multimedia message from your boyfriend, and opened it up. Upon seeing the picture, you bit your lip a bit and crossed your legs. It was a picture of your boyfriend’s flushed erection, and you could see the back of the bar behind it. You read the message beneath it and glanced at the man, your expression saying everything.

‘This will be your reward for such a brilliant idea, you good girl~’


End file.
